puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Lethal
Jamar "Jay" ShipmanBio at Slam! Sports (born April 29, 1985), better known by the ring name , is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a former ROH World Champion. He was also a record-setting two-time and longest reigning ROH World Television Champion holding the title for 567 days and the only man to hold the Television title concurrently with the World title. Lethal is also known for working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he was a six-time X Division Champion and a one-time World Tag Team Champion with Consequences Creed. Between ROH and TNA, Lethal has won 11 total championships. Early life Jamar Shipman was born to Ronald and Shirley Shipman on April 29, 1985, in Elizabeth, New Jersey and is the middle child of three brothers and two sisters. On July 7, 2001, at age sixteen, Shipman entered a contest held by Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) which entitled the winner to a lifetime of free training in the JAPW professional wrestling school. Shipman won, and spent half a year training, at the end of which the JAPW school closed down. Shipman then began training under Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) alum Mikey Whipwreck and Dan Maff. Professional wrestling career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2016) Through ROH's working relationship with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), Lethal made his debut for the Japanese promotion on January 4, 2016, at Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome, where he successfully defended the ROH World Championship against Michael Elgin. On February 20, Lethal main evented the second night of the ROH and NJPW co-produced Honor Rising: Japan 2016 event in Tokyo, Japan, successfully defending the ROH World Championship against Tomoaki Honma. Afterwards, Lethal and Truth Martini joined Tetsuya Naito's Los Ingobernables de Japón stable. Lethal and Naito knew each other from working together in TNA. The following month, Lethal returned to NJPW, successfully defending the ROH World Championship against Satoshi Kojima on August 14. On August 19 at ROH's Death Before Dishonor XIV, Lethal lost the ROH World Championship to Adam Cole, ending his reign at 427 days. Other media Shipman, under his ring name, had a brief appearance in the critically acclaimed 2008 film The Wrestler. In November 2010, he was a contestant on an all TNA week of Family Feud, teaming with Matt Morgan, Mick Foley, Mr. Anderson, and Rob Van Dam against Angelina Love, Christy Hemme, Lacey Von Erich, Tara, and Velvet Sky. Personal life Shipman was previously in a relationship with former WWE Diva AJ Lee, whom he also trained. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Diving Dynamite (Diving headbutt) – adopted from Dynamite Kid ** Diving elbow drop adopted from Randy Savage ** Lethal Combination (STO backbreaker followed by a reverse STO) ** Lethal Injection (Pumphandle sitout powerbomb or a belly-to-back suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker or a handspring cutter) ** Lethal Injection II (Diving DDT) ** Release dragon suplex * Signature moves ** European uppercut ** Hip toss followed by a cartwheel followed by a dropkick to the opponent's face ** Inverted suplex lifted and dropped into a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster ** Koji clutch ** Leg lariat, sometimes from the second or top rope ** Multiple kick variations *** EnzuFury (Discus enzuigiri) *** Springboard drop *** Super ** Running vertical suplex ** Snap suplex ** Spinning spinebuster * Managers ** Truth Martini * Entrance themes ** "Scorched Ops" by Scott Reinward Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'5' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on Impact! References Category:NJPW Roster Category:Gaijin Category:Wrestlers Category:Los Ingobernables de Jápon